


a Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Short, time moves fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: Mickey's first day till his last Christmas at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before, and it is probably similar to another fic with them at Hogwarts, but hey,  
> I tried.
> 
> Uh. Shit went down last Sunday. Was it just me or did Ian's "This isn't me anymore" not sound right in his mouth? I mean, it was weird.
> 
> I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes and so on. I know there are a lot of them, alright. Please, tell me if you see them. Those I'd like to fix.  
> I wrote this last night in one sitting.
> 
> UPDATE: I read through it and oh boi, there were some mistakes in there that were too much for me, so I have fixed it by the time this is read. Or I have tried. The english 'time' of verbs? is that how you say that, is kind of difficult for me. It's probably worse now.

When Mickey first gets his letter to Hogwarts, his family states their expectations for him. Its tradition for Milkoviches to get sorted into Slytherin. The green and grey colors of the house are in their blood, has always been, in addition to the so called pure-blood which _runs_  through his veins. So when he that September gets sorted into Hufflepuff, things doesn't go too well.

His brothers are clutching their stomachs while laughing hysterically from the moment the sorting hat opens its daft mouth. Mickey is a persuasive eleven year old, so no one is really surprised when the following day, Iggy and Joey goes to class with pink hair. The pink haired idiots are not the _not going too well_. It is his dad. Terry. A man who knows the bottom of a beer can better than his own kids, but will pretend to know them in the instances where their family name might be at stake.

The next week, he is sitting alone by the end of the table in the Great Hall, because fuck no, he is still in denial about the _goody puff_  -thing. He picks at the yellow of his egg with a fork. A red letter appeares with the morning mail. The Milkovich owl, Nelson, gets the rest of Mickey’s sausage as tips. It tries going after his bacon but he shoos him off.

It turns deadly quiet around him. Whispers starts to surround him. Not that he cares. Fuck them. But, everyone knows that if there is a red envelope, it is a howler. If Terry Milkovich isn’t drunk off his ass, and manages to send a howler, things are bad. Mikhailo doesn't care about what others think of him, they don't know shit about him, however, he do care about his dad. What his dad thinks. His dad can get nasty, in a away no one else can. In the end it does not matter anyways, they'll hear what his dad will say, so he'll take it. 

It is embarrassing, but he has decided to take on whatever is going to get thrown at him. Maybe he had been sorted into the wrong house, but he was still a fucking Milkovich.  _He doesn't care about the gryffindoors sitting behind him, waiting in excitment for him to get yelled at ._

The howler flies too close to his face. He can almost feel his dad spit on him as he shouts nonsense. He is also pretty sure that he smells the alcohol from the old man’s breath. It ends with his dad suddenly shutting up and his mom telling him that she is very proud of him and wants him to work hard.

By second year he knows all the secret passages around the school and he knows the quickest way to the kitchen. Which is not bad. The elves are kind of nice to hang out with. Which sounds fucking weird, but they offer to make him food. Mostly pancakes.

He isn’t who he was the year before, is what he thinks. He might just be twelve but he knows how to fuck anyone up. People respect him for that.

Also, he is not doing that bad in his classes. So potions is kind of suck-y, but _it is potions_. Defense against the dark arts would’ve been more fun if their teacher actually bothered to teach them how to defend themselves instead of making them read. Yeah, if someone came at them with a spell they could just throw books at them.

Mandy gets sorted into Slytherin. Mickey is not bitter. He stands up and claps the hardest. Because she deserves it. She deserves the best. He doesn’t.

She drags him to the Slytherin common room. Which is not as cozy as his own. Not that he thought of his common room as cozy- he was becoming too much a Hufflepuff. It is strangely cold and dark. The Slytherines can also look up through a ceiling at the lake which is located just outside the school-building. He wonders if they some time wake up and get scared shitless by the giant octopus living up there.

His sister sits with him every day. It gets annoying. Real annoying. All she does is talk about this and that, and how Iggy managed to get slapped by some girls. Who cares about girls anyways? They were tall, dumb and annoying. Mandy wasn’t as dumb as the others, just annoying, and his sister. So he could say this. 

Three month later, she drags this freckled mess with her to sit with them. The guy’s name is Ian Gallagher. He’s got these annoying doe eyes and he is always on his toes around Mickey. In the beginning it is kind of funny, the guy is scared of him, even if they’re the same height. Mickey can’t blame him. He is a scary guy, yeah?

Mickey knows about the fucking Gallaghers. All kinds of stories are about them. Some of the stories about them are told by Prefects to scare the first years into following their dumb rules.

There was a herd of them, all from the annoying Frank Gallagher, who blew up the astronomy tower his last year. Fiona, the oldest daughter was in Gryffindor. The only reason he knew much about Fiona was because Iggy had a weird crush, like how? He admired that she didn't take shit form anyone, but sometimes she just got on his nerves. Yeah, everyone was in Gryffindor, except this Ian guy. Harmless Ian who looked like anything could hurt him, like what kind of guy was like that? Mickey was sure that if he threw something at him or pushed him too hard, the guy would fall over into small pieces of glass. Not that he cared. Mandy seemed to love the guy. She clutches his arm any time she gets the chances and giggles with him.

A week after their first meeting, Mandy asks if it is okay if Ian sticks around. He says that its fine, as long as he doesn’t annoy him half to death.

Ian stays a freckled mess until Mickey is in his sixth year. It starts slowly. Ian grows taller. Not that Mickey notices a lot. _Honestly._ The guy’s shoulder gets a little broader. He grows out his orange hair. Sometimes Mickey watches their Quidditch practices, _to help his own team_. Ian always ends up covered in dirt. Sometimes he chooses to take his shirt off and wipe his face, making the grey t-shirt covered in sweat and dirt. Yeah, Mickey remembers thinking “Gallagher has grown up good” when he not so subtly ends up looking at his decent looking abdomen. Then Ian would sometimes notice him wave at him, as if they are friends, and he gives him the bird. 

It doesn’t make him feel a little bad about his soft sides. He got strong arms himself. So why did he feel like Ian was just trying too hard? _Fucking fit Gallagher_.

Over the last summer Ian grows so that now Mickey has to look up at him. Ian’s freckles are still there, but not as much as they were the first time Mickey saw him. His smile is big as he follows him around at school like a lost puppy. It makes Mickey feel uncertain. Ian’s got a pretty great smile. Also, he isn’t as annoying as he used to be. He is fun to talk to. A questionable taste in action-heroes, but nobody is perfect.

It is Mickey’s last Christmas at Hogwarts. They sit in the Slytherin common room in front of the oven, the only place that really can give them any spirit what-so-ever. Mickey would much rather like to stay in the Hufflepuff common room. They had put up decorations and the sofas were comfy as fuck, not that he would admit it. They could probably hang out there later.

The orange flames in the oven almost matches Ian’s hair. Mickey and Mandy sits on the couch while looking at Ian who is opening Mickey's present.  _Ripping it apart._

It is from Mickey.

It is a dumb gift.

Ian rips off the paper like its burning. He had wrapped it himself, maybe used a little too much time on it if he was honest with himself.

Ian lifts up the content of his present. “A camera?” Ian sounds surprised, not in a bad way. His face lights up like he's the fucking sun, blinding anyone who'd look at his dumb, pretty, face.

Mickey's tense shoulders sink at that and he can breathe. A faint blush covers his cheeks and he can feel his sister’s eyes on him. She is smiling smugly, that bitch.

“Yeah… fifth year you said you wanted one,” he mutters and sheepishly looks away from Ian’s smiling eyes.

The camera looks old. It was the best one he could get his hands on. It took some persuasion, but he got it. It looks like an old muggle-camera, but this one gets the picture out at once and the colors are amazing.

“Take a picture of us,” Ian says as he hands the camera over to Mandy. She grabs after it eagerly.

“Get your ass up,” she says and pushes Mickey off the sofa. He swears at her but does as she says.

They stand next to each other by the fire. As she points the camera at them she waves with her right hand for them to stand closer. He can feel Ian standing behind him. Ian’s hand is on the small of his back. Mickey feels like resting his head on his shoulder, but no way is he doing that while Mandy is there.

Mickey decides to stare at the painting behind Mandy. It is of an old wizard with the long, grey beard. The painting frowns at him and disappears, probably to chat with his other painted friends.

He settles on a smile that says “finish this already”. It takes him some seconds to notice it. Ian is looking at him. The green doe eyes smile at him. Mickey’s blue meets Ian's green and a real smile slips through. He really likes this boy, he realizes. For once in his life, he takes the time to relax. 

“There!” Mandy says. She’s already got the damn picture in her hands. Fucking magical camera. “You’re disgustingly sweet,” she says, but there is a warm smile on her face.

It’s his last Christmas at Hogwarts, but the best one. Later that day, drunk off his ass, he leans back into Ian’s shoulder and lets himself be kissed.


End file.
